


The Big Day

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: A few months after Jake's romantic HalloVeen proposal, Amy gets ready to walk down the aisle.





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after HalloVeen (AKA the greatest episode ever shown on television ever) and so this happened.

“There,” Kylie says softly, adding the finishing touch to her best friend’s updo. She steps back, water rising in her eyes as she takes in sight. “Amy, you look sensational...”

“Thank you,” she murmurs, a light blush gracing her cheeks. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Gina wanted me to do my hair exactly like hers and Rosa just suggested I shave it all off.”

Kylie chuckles. “Your NYPD friends are weird.”

“They are,” Amy agrees, her tone infused with amusement, “but I love them. Just like I love you. You’re my best friend and I-.” She breaks off as tears threaten to overflow and Kylie embraces her in a hug.

“Don’t cry - you’ll ruin your makeup that I worked so hard on.”

Amy nods and pulls back. Her best friend smiles at her encouragingly and says, “I’ll meet you out there.”

“Ok.” Amy takes a deep, calming breath, trying to sooth the anxiety rushing through her veins. She’s about to marry the love of her life who is - amazingly - Jake Peralta. The guy she sat opposite to for years. Years spent rolling her eyes at his immature actions, secretly cleaning his desk of the junk he’d left discarded there and being annoyed by him in general. She never thought she’d be here today, marrying her dorky partner of all people. Bt she’s happy; happier than she’s ever been in her life and she tries to focus on that feeling, the bubbling happiness that rises within her whenever Jake tells a joke or sends her one of his many enamoured looks or tells her he loves her so much. Just as she’s picturing Jake’s heart eyes - like the ones he’d worn so proudly when he got on one knee in the evidence lock-up all those months ago - she hears a knock at the door. Turning towards it, she sees it open a fraction and her dad sticking his head through the gap. His expression softens as he sees her as a bride for the first time, a beauty in white.

“Amy…” He seems speechless as he takes her in, his beautiful only daughter, his baby girl. “Eres bella.”

She smiles happily as she teeters on the verge of tears and hurries forwardly to hug her father tightly. “Te quiro.”

“I love you more, honey,” he murmurs back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He releases her and steps back. “Ready?”

She lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah, I think so.”

“You think?” He lifts an eyebrow. “Is Jake not good enough for you? Because I can kick his butt - I may be retired but-.”

“Dad, no! I love Jake, I’m just-.” She gestures wildly, trying to convey her point.

“Nervous?”

“Kind of. I-.” She sighs. “I want to marry him, obviously; I’ve been looking forward to this day for what feels like forever. But what if something goes wrong? What if I trip or-.”

“I won’t let you fall,” Victor promises sincerely, his hand lifting her chin so she’s looking directly into his eyes. “Today will be perfect. Stop worrying.”

“Did you feel like this? Before you married mom?”

“Of course. Everyone has pre-wedding jitters. I, for one, thought your mother wasn’t going to turn up.”

Her eyes bug. “What? Why?”

“She ended up being over an hour late,” he says laughingly, finding the humour in the situation now. “I swear that’s when most of my grey hairs appeared.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never heard this story before.”

“Well, it’s apt you hear it on your wedding day then.” He wipes away a stray tear that rolls down her cheek. “Honey, you and Jake remind me of your mother and I. The way you were friends first, the way you’re able to work so well as a team. And look at us, we turned out alright, didn’t we?”

She nods and surges onto her tiptoes, her arms stretching around his neck. “Thank you, dad.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful.” He strokes her cheek lovingly. “I can’t believe I’m about to give away my baby girl. Where has the time gone?”

Amy smiles softly, willing herself not to cry. “I’m ready now.”

“Yeah?”

She takes the hand he offers and squeezes it tightly. “Yeah.”

Making their way to the beautiful room where their ceremony will take place, Amy can’t stop smiling. She can’t wait to see Jake. She can’t wait to see his reaction to her. She can’t wait to be his wife.

As she steps into the archway at the end of the aisle, she can feel every eye in the room fix upon her. Although usually that would make her flush red and panic that her blouse buttons were undone or something, she doesn’t even notice the rest of the room. She focuses on the one pair of eyes that matter most and begins walking towards her husband-to-be, her hand entwined with her dad’s.


End file.
